Gunther Hubbard Street Part Six
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Francis Hockenberry finally meets the father who deserted him years ago. This happens during the trial of the men who tried to kill him.


**GUNTHER**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING

A man in his early 70's is sitting reading a letter and looking at a picture. His name is GUNTHER WILHELM HOCKENBERRY II. He hears a knock at the door, closes the letter, puts it on the mantle, walks very slowly to the door and opens it. TESS THE ANGEL stands before him. He lets her in and turns without a word. She is holding a folded newspaper.

TESS - ANGEL

You did it again, Gunther. You didn't pick up your paper.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't read it anymore, too depressing.

TESS - ANGEL

(looks at paper)

It wouldn't have anything to do with the front page, would it?

(reading)

"Hubbard Street Angel Trial Begins."

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't know.

TESS - ANGEL

(reading)

"Tennessee born Frank Hockenberry begins the long trek to legal retribution." Quite a coincidence; two Hockenberrys in the same state.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Tennessee is a big state.

TESS - ANGEL

Any relation?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you here to talk or give me my therapy?

TESS - ANGEL

(putting down paper)

Your therapy. It's been eight weeks since your hip replacement. You could at least get your mail.

(looks around)

Look at this place. It's a mess.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's the maid's day off.

TESS - ANGEL

Let me clean this up. Then we'll do your therapy.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You can start by throwing out those papers.

TESS - ANGEL

(picking one up)

Come here, Gunther.

He does. She puts the paper with the picture of Frank next to his face.

TESS - ANGEL

Just as I thought. You are related.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(pushing paper away)

You're seeing things.

TESS - ANGEL

I have been your therapist for four weeks, and I know nothing about you. You have a three bedroom house, and you're alone. I don't even know if you ever had children. Did you? Is Frank your son?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Not anymore. He's dead to me. He died twenty-six years ago.

TESS - ANGEL

You haven't seen him in twenty-six years? Why?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's my business, not yours.

TESS - ANGEL

Have you read any of these?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No.

TESS - ANGEL

Your son was almost murdered.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

How do you know he didn't deserve it?

TESS - ANGEL

(reading)

"Hockenberry, also known as the Hubbard Street Angel, was known for many years for helping to clean up the skid row area. He is responsible for returning many area drunks to sobriety. His campaign to stop drunk bashing almost cost him his life."

Oh, he deserved it alright. All he did was try and help people. Someone didn't like what he was doing and tried to kill him for it.

Gunther walks up to the mantle and picks up the letter.

TESS - ANGEL

What's this?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I got this letter a month ago.

(hands her letter)

It's from an Andrew Hockenberry, who claims to be my grandson.

She opens the letter and sees the picture.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He sent a picture of the family. I have five grandchildren. I don't know if I should believe him.

TESS - ANGEL

Is that your son in the picture?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

TESS - ANGEL

(gives back letter)

Then go to him. He is in trouble and needs your help.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I can't.

TESS - ANGEL

Why not?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We had an argument and that was the last time I saw him.

TESS - ANGEL

This letter talks about a misunderstanding that can be cleared up now. Aren't you the least bit curious? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid you lost twenty-six years with your son for NOTHING? Go to him, Gunther. He needs you.

He picks up the paper and looks at it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And I need him.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ZEK ANDERSON'S OFFICE. DAY

ZEK ANDERSON is typing on his computer when he hears a knock.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's open.

Gunther enters cautiously. Zek stops and turns.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you Mr. Anderson?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes. How may I help you, Mr.--?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hockenberry.

ZEK ANDERSON

I know someone by that name. Before we start, can you tell me what war you fought in?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What for?

ZEK ANDERSON

I work for the vets. I give them financial, housing and some medical advice. If you told me the years you served, I could start by telling you your benefits.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I didn't fight for America. I fought for Germany.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then I'm sorry. I can't help you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Do you know a Francis Hockenberry?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, and if you're a reporter, you can leave right now. I have told your people to leave him alone.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm not a reporter.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then who are you?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm his father.

ZEK ANDERSON

He has no father. His father left him years ago. At least that's what he's told me. Do you have proof?

Gunther pulls out the letter and gives it to Zek.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I got this letter a month ago.

Zek opens it and reads.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It seems to be from my grandson, Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

(giving back letter)

I'm going to kill my godson.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He said to see you if I needed help.

ZEK ANDERSON

Please accept my apologies, Mr. Hockenberry.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My name is Gunther.

ZEK ANDERSON

Gunther. This past year Franks' life has been turned upside down. We have found reporters in the strangest places. He's hot news. As for this letter, I WILL kill Andrew. He had no right to involve you, especially behind his father's back. What do you want here?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The letter says our fight was for nothing, and that Francis can prove it. I want to know how. I need to see my son.

ZEK ANDERSON

Absolutely not! He's having a bad enough time now, to add to it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You mean the trial?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's everything. You have not been here for him for over twenty years. You don't know what his life has become. This is the worst possible time to come. It could push him over.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't understand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your son is a recovering drunk. Except for the attack on his life, he has been dry for sixteen years. Look, Gunther, this is not the place for us to talk. He could walk in any minute. Meet me in the coffeeshop across the street in five minutes. Get a table in the back, away from the windows. The last thing he needs is to see us together. Get THREE chairs.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Why three?

ZEK ANDERSON

He is seeing a psychiatrist, my wife. This will involve her.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Can you help me?

ZEK ANDERSON

I will try.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's what my therapist said you would do.

ZEK ANDERSON

Your therapist?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I have a new hip and I had to learn to walk again. Tess said I should see you.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tess. I feel like a puppet.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't understand?

ZEK ANDERSON

Never mind.

There is a knock.

ZEK ANDERSON

Who is it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's me, Frank. Can I come in?

ZEK ANDERSON

(whispering)

Quick, hide behind the door. Give me a minute, Frank.

Gunther stands behind the door as it opens and FRANK HOCKENBERRY enters.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry to disturb you, but I need your budget for next month.

ZEK ANDERSON

I just finished.

(hands him paper)

Anything else?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, that's all. You know life was alot easier when I worked with people instead of the board. At least there, I felt satisfaction. Now, all I see is numbers. Thanks, Zek.

He leaves. Gunther stands away from the door.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He doesn't need a doctor. He's fine.

ZEK ANDERSON

If you only knew. Now you see why you can't come here.

He picks up the phone and dials.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, Ann, you can. Is my wife in?...Jenny, it's me. Can you meet me across the street in five minutes? You won't believe what just happened. It's very serious...Thanks.

(to Gunther)

Remember, the back table.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. COFFEESHOP. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

Gunther is at a back table. He is looking at the paper with Frank's picture. He starts to daydream.

Gunther has his back turned to a much younger Frank, who has his head down. Gunther holds a letter in his hand and is in tears. **THIS REFERS TO THE LAST APPEARANCE OF DOC HOCK ON TOUR OF DUTY.**

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My own son. My own son.

(turning)

How could you? She was a child.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Sorry? You took her innocence. I didn't raise you to be a rapist!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was drunk.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

According to this letter, you are always drunk. What type of man did I raise? How would your mother feel about this? Why? Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You weren't there, dad. They made me kill our OWN troops. I'm the last face they saw as **I **gave them morphine. The only way I could do it was drunk. I'm not a murderer.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're a rapist instead? For God's sake, Francis, she was fifteen. Please tell me this letter is wrong.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't remember anything about that night.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What DO you remember?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I bought her and went to a room. We were alone. Then it all goes blank. I can't remember if I did it. I know something happened. I just remember waking up in a strange bed. There were long black hairs on the pillow.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Get out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Get out. You are no more my son. My son is dead.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have nowhere to go.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(turning back to him)

You can to HELL all I care. Get out before I throw you out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't do that, dad. I love you. You're all I have left.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(turning to him)

Get out! I will not have a rapist in my house.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I love you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't love you.

Frank runs out.

Zek and his wife, DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON sit down. Gunther is lost.

ZEK ANDERSON

Mr. Hockenberry? Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(waking up)

What?

ZEK ANDERSON

You were lost for awhile.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm just tired.

ZEK ANDERSON

Gunther, this is my wife, Dr. Jennifer Seymore. Jenny, this Gunther Hockenberry, Frances's father.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's a pleasure, Dr. Seymore.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Are you okay? You look a little pale.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was remembering the argument. He couldn't defend himself. He didn't remember. All he could say was he was drunk.

ZEK ANDERSON

He told me the same when I asked him. I wanted to believe he was innocent but the man he became made it impossible. The only thing I could do to help was to make his discharge honorable. I really believed he deserved worse.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We both rejected him. Tell me what happened to him, Mr. Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

My name is Zek. My wife and I godparents to Frank's kids. He started drinking after an incident where he was asked to kill and he didn't. A man died because of it. As time went by, he alienated himself from everyone. Overnight, he changed. I never knew why. And then one week, while I was on patrol, he brought Mayling.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who's Mayling?

ZEK ANDERSON

That was her name. She was a pretty little thing. Her father sold her for a six months supply of rice. The practice was very common. People were starving. Those girls in the bordellos weren't born hookers. Hunger made them that way.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What happened to the girl?

ZEK ANDERSON

Frank couldn't do it. He knew she had no where to go. He gave her the money and sent her to a nearby convent.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And how do you know?

ZEK ANDERSON

I met her ten years later, in Nashville. She was working as a waitress in a hotel. We were holding a reunion of the troop. She told me everything. She wanted to see him to thank him. Only, he didn't even know her. He didn't know anyone. He was a skid row bum. The man was dirty, unshaven and he smelled. When I first saw him, he was sitting on a bar stool with his face in his drink. I couldn't believe it was him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It was all my fault. If I had helped him?

ZEK ANDERSON

I did. Something else happened that weekend. Mayling, now twenty-five, was going to her car in the hotel garage. Someone tried to rape her. Frank was lost and ended up there. He stopped the attacker with a gun he intended to use on himself.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My poor boy. What about the girl?

ZEK ANDERSON

She's the woman in that picture and the mother of your grandchildren. That's how I really know. She, I and my wife brought Frank back. Between the four of us, we gave him life.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who's the fourth?

ZEK ANDERSON

A young volunteer named Andrew. He was always busy but he made time for him. That's where your grandson, who will be soon deceased, got his name.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Where is Andrew now?

ZEK ANDERSON

He left two years ago.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I need to see him. I need to tell him I'm sorry.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I don't think that would be a good idea. He's having problems I can't go into. As his doctor, I strongly advise against it. Maybe at a later time.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm in my seventies. How late does it have to get? My health is failing.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

It's probably better than Franks. Let Zek go on with his story.

ZEK ANDERSON

They married, had a family and he started working at the VA. He took a strong interest in helping his former friends. We made a point of getting off Hubbard Street and he went right back. For the past few years, he was given the title "The Hubbard Street Angel". He's helped alot of men and women.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Why the attack?

ZEK ANDERSON

His son got involved with a practice called drunk bashing. He helped the police catch some boys doing it. As a result, Frank was attacked and almost killed in revenge. They made him drink again, till he collapsed.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's what the papers said.

ZEK ANDERSON

There's something they didn't say. What he didn't drink, they poured on him, with the intention to set him on fire.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Oh my God!

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Are you alright, Gunther? Can I get you something?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No. Please tell me there's no more.

ZEK ANDERSON

He was sent to the hospital with a bleeding ulcer. There was surgery, and for three days he was unconscious. On the third day he died and was brought back and hasn't been the same since. Now you see why we can't allow a meeting. I don't know what he'll do.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're right. I should go. I just need him to know I still love him. He's all I have left.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Gunther, perhaps if you stayed and just avoided him. This is a high-profile case. You shouldn't be noticed. Just don't let HIM see you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And then what? When will I be able to talk to him?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Let me decide. Zek will be my eyes and ears. I can trust his judgment. Please do that, for Frank.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I will.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I have to go Zek. Frank's due in my office in five minutes.

ZEK ANDERSON

You go.

She leaves.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was so wrong.

ZEK ANDERSON

So was I, and I'm not proud of it. Don't worry about Frank. He'll be fine. As for my godson, I will kill him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Does he know what happened between us?

ZEK ANDERSON

He knows nothing. Up to a month ago, he didn't even know about you. The only person who did was Mayling.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Is she a good woman?

ZEK ANDERSON

She has the patience of a saint. She has too, to live with him. Frank is no picnic sober. He's worse drunk. His drinking doesn't seem to be physical. Unfortunately, he did it long enough to make it physical. He's not a well man. He's had to make changes in his life since the attack: his diet, his job. The man you saw in my office is a VERY good actor. Don't let him fool you. Have I answered all your questions?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Where is the courthouse?

ZEK ANDERSON

Downtown. It starts tomorrow at ten. They've already picked the jury.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'll be there.

ZEK ANDERSON

So will I.

(looks at watch)

I have an appointment.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Then go. Thank you, Mr. Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

(standing)

Call me Zek. Just don't let Frank see you do that.

Zek leaves. Gunther looks again at the paper.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I WILL talk to my son, Mr. Anderson. And you CAN'T stop me.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. COURT HALLWAY. MORNING

There is a crowd of people, all going in various directions. Frank and Zek are standing by the courtroom door. ANDREW HOCKENBERRY appears. Frank is surprised. Gunther stands behind them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(approaching son)

Why aren't you in school?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wanted to be with you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Absolutely not. I want you in school. You're not needed here.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I am. You're here because of me. Admit it, dad.

The PROSECUTING ATTORNEY comes and taps Frank on the shoulder.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Excuse me, Frank. I need to see you, now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, you keep an eye on Andrew for me. I'll be right back.

(to Andrew)

This isn't over.

Frank and the attorney walk away. Zek approaches Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

I have a bone to pick with you. You had NO right to involve me in your plans without asking me first.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What plan?

ZEK ANDERSON

You sent your grandfather a letter behind your father's back. The man came to see me, in my office. How do you think I felt when he said who he was? What could I do? Throw him out? For reasons you are too young to understand, they had a fight. This is not the time to have them kiss and make up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I thought I could help. He loves his father.

ZEK ANDERSON

Love and acceptance are two different things. This is the LAST thing your father needs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How do you know what he really needs? You don't live with him. I do.

ZEK ANDERSON

And that makes you an authority? You may be fifteen going on fifty, but you're still a child. I know things about that man you couldn't begin to understand. And now you involve me? I'm not your father's keeper. He is a grown man and can take care of himself. If he chooses to avoid a person, he can. It's time like this I'm glad I'm not your father. My patience would be gone. Don't you ever do ANYTHING behind my back again. Do I make myself clear young man?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

ZEK ANDERSON

Now go sit down and don't move.

Andrew sits down and hangs his head. Gunther walks up to Zek.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

How dare you?

ZEK ANDERSON

I beg your pardon?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What gives you the right to address him in that tone of voice?

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm his godfather.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And I'm his grandfather.

Andrew looks up.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And the only one who can speak to him like that are HIS parents. If I ever hear you speak to him like that again, I WILL speak to my son and I don't care what your wife, the doctor, says. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Anderson?

Andrew walks over. Both turn to him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Grandpa?

ZEK ANDERSON

Now look what you've done?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You came? I knew you would.

ZEK ANDERSON

Christ! I give up. I'm a God Damn puppet.

Zek walks a few feet away.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I came after I read your letter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You came to see dad? You really forgive him?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I understand him. Look, Andrew, It's not good for me to see him right now. He must not know I'm here.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're too young to know.

He looks and touches Andrew's face.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You are a true Hockenberry. You and your father have the same chin. It was your grandmothers. She would be very proud of both of you right now.

Zek sees Frank coming.

ZEK ANDERSON

He's coming. Break it up.

Gunther moves away. Zek approaches Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

If you value your life, you'll say nothing.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

Franks walks up.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did he want?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He wanted to warn me. The defense attorney is tough. He loves tearing up witnesses. He's gonna have a field day with me.

(pulling Zek aside)

Look, Zek, I need to ask you a favor.

ZEK ANDERSON

Name it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There will probably be testimony dealing with a sensitive nature. I don't want Andrew to hear. Could you take him out?

ZEK ANDERSON

Sure, but how will I know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll know. It's just for today. He WON'T be here tomorrow. **I'LL** see to that.

ZEK ANDERSON

How do you do it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do what?

ZEK ANDERSON

You have the patience of Job.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I learned it from you.

Frank hears his name and turns. It is DETECTIVE MARCUS TAYLOR. He approaches.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Taylor? What are you doing here?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

(showing paper)

I was invited. After all, I was there at the arrest.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't think you were needed. They have NPD.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I would have come anyway, Doc. I want to see these guys hang. How you doin', Sarge?

ZEK ANDERSON

I've been better.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

(pulling Franks aside)

Look, Doc. Before we go in there's something you should know. You haven't been told everything.

Zek approaches.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Some facts will come out that don't make sense. Even I couldn't make them up.

ZEK ANDERSON

You got that right, Taylor.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Have you told him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Told me what?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

After you were robbed, the police didn't keep all the evidence. The thugs took your wedding ring.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

But I had it when I woke up?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Someone let us to it. The same someone who told the police where the find the thugs. There will be talk of a mystery man at Charlie's, who disappeared after he tipped us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who is this guy?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Andrew. Tell him the rest, Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON

He was in your room for three days. He just sat there, waiting. It drove me crazy. All he'd do was wait.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

He even talked to me. He admitted to calling Charlie, informing the police and locating the ring. The thing is your God Damn shadow. Gives me the creeps.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're not alone.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Is the honeymoon over?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You can't have a honeymoon with a delusion. It's time. Let's go in.

(to Andrew)

Let's go, son.

Frank and Andrew walk away. Detective Taylor grabs Zek's arm.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Did I hear right? He doesn't believe.

ZEK ANDERSON

Not anymore.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Well, it's about time. Let's go, Sarge.

They leave and Gunther follows them.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. COURT ROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

The Prosecuting Attorney is addressing Detective Taylor who is on the stand.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

State your name and profession?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Detective Marcus Taylor, Detroit Police Department, vice.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Are you the Marcus Taylor the author?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Yes.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

I've read your books. They're quite good.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Thank you.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

What was your business in Nashville?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I was doing research for a book and NPD was helping me. I believe in firsthand research.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Why was it necessary for you to come? Wasn't E-mail possible?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I have two friends in Nashville so I thought I'd kill two birds.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Please continue.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

NPD was giving me research when the call came in. Doc, Mr. Hockenberry, had been attacked.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Why do you call him Doc?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

He was our platoon medic in Nam. He's also a friend. We went to the hospital to see him. He was unconscious. We found out he'd been robbed so we retraced his steps. This brought us to Charlie's bar.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

(to court)

Charlie's bar is the last place the victim was seen awake. Tell us about the bar informant.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

We were conducting an interview when halfway, one of the detectives disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he said he had a lead on the attackers, but the informant disappeared mysteriously.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Did you see the man?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

No. There was a man sitting at the end of the bar, but he left.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

It was you who suggested to follow up. Why?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I have a strong gut. It's saved my life many times in Nam.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Your gut told you to follow up?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I work in vice, and very often I get tips. I've learned to distinguish the real ones from the fakes. This felt real.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

NPD has filled us in on the details of the arrest so I won't repeat them. What happened when you found the ring? What did you see Detective Taylor?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I saw a drawer. The ring was in it. It probably was ajar since we checked it. Perhaps it wasn't closed right.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

You don't believe in ghosts?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I believe in facts. For whatever reason, it was open and the ring was there.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Do you believe in divine intervention?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

In my fifteen years as a policeman, I have never seen it.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. COURT ROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

The DEFENSE ATTORNEY is standing in front of Frank who is on the stand.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

State your name and profession?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Francis Hockenberry and I'm currently employed by the VA hospital.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

What do you do there?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm a member of the board. I work in finance.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Have you always done that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No. I've had to change jobs since the attack. I used to be a caseworker. I was one for ten years.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

What were you duties?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I worked with walk-ins in the morning. But, in the afternoons, I went down to Hubbard Street and tried to find the ones who didn't come in.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Hubbard Street is where the homeless and drunks live. Am I correct?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They are not drunks. They are alcoholics. It's a disease.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Are you an authority?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm a recovering alcoholic. I lived among them for ten years after I returned from Nam.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

What happened to change it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My sergeant found me. He and his wife helped me out. I'm dry now and have been for sixteen years.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Did you ever slip?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, but it wasn't my choice. I was forced.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Tell us about the attack.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was going to my car when two men grabbed me. I knew I was in trouble when I saw the bottles. They made me drink and I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up three days later in the hospital.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Do you see those men in the courtroom?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pointing)

Yes, that's them at the table.

He points to FRIC and FRAC. The Defense Attorney goes to his table and pulls out a file and approaches the JUDGE.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

I would like to enter into evidence the testimony of one Andrew Hockenberry and will deal with this at a later time.

(to Frank)

Mr. Hockenberry, are you the Hubbard Street Angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have been called that, but I hate the title. I'm just a man who wants to help.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

That's very honorable. Would you describe yourself as an honorable man?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm just a man, with flaws like everyone else.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Humble too.

He goes back to his desk and brings a multi-page letter and approaches Frank.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

I have here a letter addressed to one Gunther Hockenberry. The year is 1969. Before counsel protests, I found this letter via the Free Information Act. It is a government document.

(to Frank))

Who is Gunther Hockenberry?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

It is written by a Major Ryan. Are you familiar with its contents?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Let's go through it.

The Prosecuting Attorney stands.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Your honor, I protest. A letter written years ago has no precedence in this case.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Will both counsels approach the bench?

They do.

JUDGE ADAMSON

What does the letter have to do with this case?

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Everything. I play to prove that the witness's testimony will not be reliable.

JUDGE ADAMSON

How long will this take?

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Only a few minutes.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Proceed, but if I see you straying too far, I will end this.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Thank you, your honor.

(to Frank)

Let's go through this letter together.

He looks at the letter.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

There is the usual salutation and the introduction about the writer and then there's the truth---about you. The Major complains you are a danger to yourself and your men. He writes you are constantly drunk. Is that true?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was at the time.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

And that you spent ALL your free time in the local bordellos. He writes "He sleeps more in the whore's bed than his own." Is that true?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was true at the time.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Let's start with the drinking. When did it start?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was asked to kill and I couldn't. I'm a CO. As a result, a man died. Afterwards I was treated as a coward.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

You were alienated?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It went both ways.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Is that when your relationship with the ladies progressed?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It existed before. I was a medic and was sent to give them shots. We had a VD epidemic.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

So, during this period, you stopped being a doctor and started playing doctor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Is this the point when the drinking became worse?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Please tell the court why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I worked in the infirmary and chose to reside there. The doctors always had to have open beds. When a soldier had little chance to recover, they would give them enough morphine to speed up the death process.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Are you accusing the army of murder?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They made me do it.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

You killed our own troops?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I had no choice. I couldn't go home. I was trapped in a country doing something I didn't want to do. I started drinking more just to be able to. After awhile I just stayed drunk.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

You're making a serious accusation, Mr. Hockenberry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's the one clear thing about Nam I really remember. We killed our own troops on the field and off, and I was part of it.

The Prosecuting Attorney stands.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Your honor is this necessary?

JUDGE ADAMSON

Is it?

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Very. You'll see in a few minutes.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Well, hurry it up. The army is not on trial here.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

The Major writes. "It's a miracle he always made curfew." He then speaks of the one time you didn't, causing you to be discharged earlier. Let's talk about that.

Frank turns to the Judge.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your honor, I know where he's headed and I'd rather my son not hear.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Where is your son?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The teenage boy in the green shirt.

The Judge calls up the GUARD and they speak. Andrew, Detective Taylor and Zek are in the audience with Gunther behind them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's going on?

The guard starts walking towards them. He approaches Andrew.

GUARD

Are you Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

GUARD

Your father wishes you to wait in the hall.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why?

ZEK ANDERSON

Do as he says son.

Andrew stands and looks at Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry, son. I have my reasons.

Andrew leaves reluctantly.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Again you're honorable.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm very protective of my family.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Back to the letter. The Major writes you had "unprofessional behavior towards a national". He then continues to accuse you of statutory rape. The girl was fifteen. Her name was--

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please, don't say her name.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Tell us what happened that night.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was in a bar. A few of..my friends were at a different table. I had stopped sitting with them. The local pimp came in with a young farm girl. Her father had sold her.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Was that a common practice?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. He wanted one of our men to...initiate her. Everyone refused because we all knew her.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Everyone except you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Why did you accept?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At the time, I did alot of things just to get their goat. The idea hit me as I was sitting there.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Then what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We went to a private room. I couldn't do it. I knew she had nowhere to go, so I have her the money and sent her to a local convent. I knew the sister in charge. She left.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

You never laid a hand on her?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Did you want to?

Zek leans forward.

ZEK ANDERSON

Oh for crying out loud.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was drunk. I didn't know what I was thinking.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Answer the question.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Your honor, I protest!

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

I withdraw the question. Go on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

After she left, I started getting sleepy. I saw the bed and laid down. The next morning I woke up and was confused. I remembered someone was there. For years, I thought it was the child.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

You couldn't remember?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

And when you drink, you can't remember?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I can't.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Then how do you remember my clients? Maybe it wasn't them. Maybe we have the wrong men?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It is them. I know it. I see their faces every night before I go to bed. They did it.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Funny, you don't remember if you deflowered a child, but you remember two men you saw in a dream. Tell me, Mr. Hockenberry, did your father throwing you out bring you to Hubbard Street?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father had nothing to do with it. I was there because of me. Every addict blames the world for their problems, but it's not true. THEY are to blame. Something causes them to loose pride in themselves, and they become their worst enemy. **I **did this, not my father.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

But sure, Mr.---

JUDGE ADAMSON

I've heard enough. You've made your point, counselor.

(to Frank)

Would you care for a drink...of water?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, thank you.

JUDGE ADAMSON

If there aren't anymore questions, you WILL excuse the witness.

The Prosecuting Attorney stands.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

I have a question, your honor.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Make it brief. The hour grows late.

The two attorneys switch.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

Mr. Hockenberry, did you ever see that girl again?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, ten years later.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

And where is this woman now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's my wife and mother of my children.

PROSECUTING ATTORNEY

You are excused.

Franks steps down and quietly walks out. He is visibly upset. Gunther rises and Zek stops him. Detective Taylor also rises.

ZEK ANDERSON

No, Gunther.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He needs me. I must see him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Alright. Give me a few minutes with him first.

The three men leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. COURT HALLWAY. MORNING -- MOMENTS LATER

Zek, Detective Taylor and Gunther run out. Andrew sits obediently on the chair outside.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where did your dad go?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Bathroom. Why was he upset? What happened in there?

ZEK ANDERSON

Later, Andrew.

The three men go into the bathroom. Andrew sits back again.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Story of my life.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. MEN'S BATHROOM. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank stands by a sink. He splashes water on his face. Gunther goes into a stall and closes the door to wait and listen. Zek approaches Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

You okay, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looks at mirror)

I hate this face. I wish I had a razor so I could cut it off. Every time I see it, I see Doc. He's a ghost that will never go away.

ZEK ANDERSON

He had no right to bring up that letter.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning to Zek)

Well, he did. Now anyone can get it. I'm a private man. He's taken that away from me. I might as well be in that alley all over again.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

You made him look bad when you stood your ground. I know he didn't expect that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not before he told everyone my dirty laundry. At least he didn't say May's name.

(to mirror)

That jury must think I'm a pervert.

ZEK ANDERSON

You proved you weren't.

(to Taylor)

Taylor, you go see Andrew. He shouldn't be alone one.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Right, Sarge.

Detective Taylor leaves. Zek rubs his hand on Frank's back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He was right. I did want to do it. I knew she was fifteen, but I didn't care.

ZEK ANDERSON

You shouldn't be telling me this.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(facing him)

I have to tell someone. Your wife already knows.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's between you and your doctor.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have to tell you. Please, hear me out.

ZEK ANDERSON

Okay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We were in the room alone. She took off her top. I looked at her but not her face. God, I wanted her. Then I looked at her face. She was crying. That's when I knew I couldn't do it. I put on the top and gave her the money. You still don't think I'm a pervert?

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know what to think. It was the booze talking, not you. You came to your senses.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And if I hadn't? I would have ruined a young girl's life.

(to mirror)

I think it about every time I see my girls. They're growing up to be women soon. What if someone hurts them like that? Oh God, what type of monster am I?

ZEK ANDERSON

You are not a monster. You slipped once, that's all.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's not the only reason I hate this face. It's the last face I saw when I was being attacked. Andrew watched as they poured booze down my throat. He didn't try to stop them. He watched as they poured it on me and lit the match. He was going to let them burn me alive.

ZEK ANDERSON

He couldn't do anything. He was obeying orders.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is this how God gives orders? He tells his supposed Angels to watch as his children are fried extra crispy? Andrew waited for me to die so he could do his job. So much for divine intervention? He might as well be a delusion.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny has succeeded in destroying your faith.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did it myself. Not only was I almost killed, now my privacy is gone.

ZEK ANDERSON

Why did he have to find that letter?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

All the time he was reading it, I kept thinking one thing. I miss my father. I need him. I kept wishing he'd come and hold me make it all go away.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(coming out of stall)

I can hold you but I can't make it go away.

Frank turns and sees him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(in shock)

Dad?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Francis.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing her?

(to Zek)

Did you---?

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it. Blame your son.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(pulling out letter)

He sent me this letter a month ago.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking and opening it)

How did he find you?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You told him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(giving back letter)

That day in the park. But what made his ask those questions? HE was in the house. He heard me talking to...Tess.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My therapist? That's her name. She's been coming over daily to help me walk again. I have a new hip. How do you know Tess?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe me. Trust me. If it's the same woman I think, she's no therapist.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The letter said I would find out the truth about our fight. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't want to hurt Mayling.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You are an honorable man. Can you forgive me for doubting you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's nothing to forgive.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(touching Frank's face)

You and your son have your mother's chin.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You've seen Andrew?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes, and he's a fine boy. A few minutes ago you wanted me to hold you. Is that offer still on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

Gunther hugs him. A tear runs down Frank's cheek. The two men part.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Goodbye, Mr. Anderson. I believe you have something to tell my grandson.

Zek leaves.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I love you, Francis. I wish I could take back those years.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're here now. That's all that counts.

Gunther holds him as Frank starts to cry.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

There, there, son. Let it out. Your father's here.

He holds him while stroking his hair.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. COURT HALLWAY. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew and Detective Taylor sit on a bench as Zek approaches. Detective Taylor stands as Zek sits next to Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

How you doin', son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Confused.

ZEK ANDERSON

I owe you an apology. What you did was wrong, but I shouldn't have raised my voice. You meant well. You just did it backwards.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Would you have helped if I had asked?

ZEK ANDERSON

No. I knew how your dad felt about his father. Course, after what I just saw, I feel ashamed. I'd be the first one to go to Memphis. You were right. Your grandfather was just what he needed. Just next time, ask me first.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

Frank and Gunther approach them. The Defense Attorney walks by. Detective Taylor and Gunther see him. They stop him by the men's room door.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

You must feel pretty proud of yourself?

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Please, let me pass, Detective.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

You know, in Nam, if a man like you went out on patrol, he returned in a body bag, and it wouldn't be Charlie who did it.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

Is that a threat?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

I wish it were. I just have one question for you. How do you sleep at night?

Detective Taylor stands aside. The Defense Attorney is stopped by Gunther who spits in his face.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

I could have you arrested for this.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You do that. Make sure you get the name right. It's GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY.

The Defense Attorney goes into the men's room.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

He's right, you know. You could be arrested.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So could you.

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

That we would be cellmates. Thank you, Mr. Hockenberry.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(shaking hands)

You're welcome, Detective Taylor.

They walk over to Zek, Frank and Andrew.

ZEK ANDERSON

Where'd you go?

DETECTIVE TAYLOR

Just taking out the trash.

ZEK ANDERSON

Court is finished for the day. We can go home.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I guess you're angry with me, dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What you did was wrong. You involved three people; me, Zek and your grandfather. What if it hadn't worked out? Your namesake wouldn't do it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You named him after the Angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(surprised)

Angel? He was a delusion.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I knew an Angel named Andrew. I saw him only once.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's one time too many.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It was the night your mother died. We were in the hospital. You were eleven and had fallen asleep by the bed. A bright light came into the room. It was a man. He said who and what he was, and said he came for your mother. I asked if I should wake you. He said not too. Then he walked over to you, stroked your hair and said you would see death soon enough, but that you would be fine. He turned to your mother and said ALL your family would be waiting for her. He was the one who told me they were all killed in the gas chambers. That's why I stopped looking for them. If the Angel of Death tells you, you believe him. He touched her hand and she was gone.

ZEK ANDERSON

What did he look like?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Frank, as a man.

ZEK ANDERSON

Are you sure, Gunther? This is very important. I want to prove to my wife, once and for all I'm not crazy.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Very sure.

ZEK ANDERSON

If there were only proof.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not like there's pictures.

ZEK ANDERSON

There is. Fourth of July picnic. Our team played against accounting. He was the umpire. He took pictures with both teams.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was ten years ago.

ZEK ANDERSON

Do you still have the pictures?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

In the attic, somewhere. But even if I do, he wouldn't show up. There's no record of him anywhere.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's worth a try. Maybe then Jenny will believe me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Even if he's there, he'll just appear human. Your wife hired him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Please, humor me. I'd like to prove Jenny wrong.

The Defense Attorney approaches them. They look at him and freeze.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY

What more do you want me to say? I was just doing my job.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's what the Nazis said when they put my wife's family in the gas chambers. Let's go, son.

The group walks away leaving him behind.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Zek, Andrew, Frank and Gunther enter. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY approaches them.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Honey, how did it go?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't ask.

He runs upstairs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Was it something I said?

ZEK ANDERSON

He's looking for something.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who's your friend, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

In a minute, May.

Frank comes down with an album. He opens it and gives it to Gunther.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is that him?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The girl with the long hair?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Put on your glasses. You were always blind.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(putting on glasses)

Again with the mouth. I would have thought you'd loose it by now.

ZEK ANDERSON

Now I know where Andrew got it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(looking at picture)

Yes, that's him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who, Frank?

ZEK ANDERSON

(grabbing book)

Let me see.

(surprised)

He's gone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(grabbing book)

Why am I not surprised?

Frank closes the book.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Will someone tell me what's going on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, could you set an extra plate for dinner?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

For Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

Not for me. Jenny's waiting. You better tell her, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Call the girls and have them bring their sisters.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just do it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

(yells upstairs)

Girls, come down here and bring your sisters.

(to Frank)

This better be good.

The four come down. Gunther looks at them and smiles.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

They're beautiful.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Everyone, I'd like you to meet Gunther Hockenberry, your grandfather.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Your father?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew found him behind my back.

Gunther walks over to Mayling and takes her hands.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I knew my son would find a beautiful woman.

(looks at girls)

Your daughters look just like you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How long have you been in town?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Two days.

ZEK ANDERSON

I better go. See you later.

Zek leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you staying?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The Hayward.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At least it's clean. You're leaving tonight and staying here.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He can stay in my room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We have a spare cot in the attic. I'll get it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Come upstairs with me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, Andrew, I can't do stairs with my hip. The Hayward has an elevator. The couch will do fine. Now please, introduce me to my granddaughters.

He walks up to them as Frank approaches, calling them by name and touching them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is Lotus and this is Blossom.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Lotus Blossom? Very funny. Tell me you're joking.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's not. That was my idea. I was in so much pain, it was the medicine talking.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And the other two?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did that. This is Alice and Rachel.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Alice Rachel was your mother's name. You couldn't do something about Lotus Blossom?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I liked it. Give me your coat. Girls, put your sisters upstairs till after dinner, and then get the table ready.

The girls go upstairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Come with me, dad.

The men enter. Mayling and Andrew go into the kitchen. Frank brings Gunther to the bar.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I keep it as a reminder. I'm sorry we don't have beer. I know you like German beer. That's much too tempting for me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Scotch will do.

Frank pours it and gives it to him as the girls run into the kitchen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did I pass the test?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I never knew there was one.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The tables ready.

Mayling leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're in for a real treat. May is a great cook. She does things with spices you couldn't even imagine.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We'll see about that.

The two men leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. FRANK'S DINING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

All are seated. Mayling and the girls bring out the plates. Gunther cannot believe his eyes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I told you you'd be surprised.

Mayling goes back in and brings in a plate of bland food and puts it in front of Frank.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What's this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have a restricted diet. At least I'm past baby food. Girls, pass the plates.

The plates start passing till everyone is served. Frank starts to eat.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No grace?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not tonight. Let's eat.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I see a guitar in the living room. Who plays?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I do. I'm in a band. I'm trying to be like Jimi.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Jimi who?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hendrix, who else?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I grew up on Mozart and Beethoven.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Before or after he rolled over?

Frank puts a pea on his fork and flicks it at Andrew, who does the same. A small pea fight starts.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hey! Hey! Peas are for eating, not throwing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, come on.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

One more word and you BOTH go to your rooms. I work very hard to teach your children table manners. Your father comes and that gets shot to hell.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry, mom.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Andrew probably doesn't even know about Beethoven.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I do too. I know he was deaf and he also had a mouth.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And did you learn this in school?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Tess told me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My therapist.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

She's not a therapist. She's a---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, please. One delusion is enough. We don't need a convention. Now change the subject.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, dad. Grandpa, is it true we're Jewish?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes. Your grandmother Alice was Jewish. That's why we left Germany. I had to save her. I only wish we could have saved her family. Everything was moving so fast, we couldn't.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Is dad Jewish or Presbyterian?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's Jewish. There is a law in the old testament that says a child of a Jewish mother is a Jew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then I'm Jewish too.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Only by blood. Technically, you're Christian. Your mother was Christian.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm confused, Dad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me. I'm as lost as you are. If I'm Jewish, why did you raise me Christian?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was scared. Your brother, Gunther, I raised Jewish. Then Hitler came. Your brother was lucky he died when he did. It was hard enough to get two people out. Three would have been impossible.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But dad was born here? We have no Nazis here?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes, we do. They're just not in power. I didn't know that when I came. Your grandmother and I were scared. To make matters worse, we settled in the south. We sometimes saw strange fruit.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Billie Holiday.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You know about the hangings?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm born here. Everyone from the north thinks we're all murderers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The south has a bad rap. We're either murderers or ignorant hillbillies. I even got that in Nam.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Then you know why I raised you Christian. If they hurt Negroes, they would not think twice of hurting Jews. I did it to protect you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You did well. I felt very protected. Now I know why mom's eyes dropped every time I said the Our Father.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She wanted you learn the Shema but I refused. You were not to know what it meant to be a Jew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Do you feel Jewish, dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't even feel Christian. I haven't felt anything in years. I only got married in a church for your mother. A judge would be fine with me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Will I get married in a church?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, or course. Are you planning to now?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm too young.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Keep it that way.

Gunther looks at the girls.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're going to have a problem with the girls. They're going to be heart breakers, very soon.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know and I'm prepared. See that baseball bat by the front door?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't believe in guns so I keep it for protection. First boy that walks in gets it. My girls are not going to date till they're 92.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're a strict father.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You got that right.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's right, Andrew. We still haven't had our LONG chat. Let's see, contacting my father behind my back, involving Zek, and then there's missing school.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm screwed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Give me a few more minutes, I'll think up a few more charges. You're going to be grounded for a long time. Right after dinner, go to your room. I'll be right up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes sir.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(changing subject)

When will Alice and Rachel eat?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

They're too young to eat with us. After we finish, Frank and I will feed them. It's just till they can eat adult food. The girls and Andrew do the dishes while we feed them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's our daily routine. Well, is everyone done? Girls?

The girls agree.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Girls, Andrew, take the plates. Bring your sisters down first.

Andrew starts taking plates into the kitchen. The girls run upstairs. Mayling sits next to Frank and empties the places in front of them. The girls bring the babies. Frank and Mayling take one each. The kids go into the kitchen. The three adults start speaking while they feed the twins.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, dad. What do you think about this family?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Big.

He touches the twin Frank is holding.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She has such big eyes, and such cute little fingers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ten toes and fingers. I always count them. Haven't lost one yet.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We have something in common, Mayling. We both come from war zones. What was Vietnam like before the war?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Very green. It was beautiful. What about Germany?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Cultured. There was music everywhere. Then we lost WWI and the marc went down in value. I had a friend who used them as wallpaper. That's one of the reasons Hitler came into power. He appealed to our wallets. Neighbor turned against neighbor. Whole families started disappearing. They were called to work camps and never came back. We thought we would be spared, because of me. That's when your brother got sick. We couldn't take him to a doctor because he was Jewish. All he needed was medicine and he'd be alive. He died. A week later your mother was called. Three days later, we left. We couldn't save her family.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Nam was like that. You didn't know if your neighbor was VC or not. One day you're their friend, the next day they give you a bullet.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We had the same problem. Alot of men died trusting the wrong person. Our troop was always lucky. We met friendlies.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not all your troops were good. We heard stories about massacred villages.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We went to one where forty people were killed and left to rot in a pit. Bravo platoon never lost their humanity.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I know. We always wanted to see Bravo.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I remember. Every time we showed up, you'd be the first one at the gate. It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hell no. I wanted Zek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He was a real man. I wanted him to be the father of my children. I had a big crush on him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I never paid attention to you. You were too skinny and funny looking. Those glasses and that mustache had to go. You were a nerd.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nerd? My own wife called me a nerd.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Well, you were.

Voices are heard from the kitchen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey! Keep it down in there. Behave.

(to Mayling)

At least you're over Zek.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I still watch him. When I came back, it broke my heart to find him married. He really pushed my buttons.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My OWN wife says she likes my best friend? Do you believe that?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He has a nice butt.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nice butt!

The voices get louder in the kitchen.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Guys! Don't make me come in there.

(to Mayling)

Nice butt! What's wrong with mine?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Too flabby. Zek's is firm.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Does his wife know you feel this way?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes. She likes his butt too.

LOTUS HOCKENBERRY

Mom, Andrew is spraying us with the hose.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll take care of that.

(giving her baby)

Flabby butt, my ass.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Exactly.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Give me the baby, Mayling. I'd like to feed my granddaughter. Go stop the war.

She hands him the baby and leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do I have a flabby ass?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't look at men's butts. She's a good woman. I like her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She was my best friend, until now.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What about Mr. Anderson?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who would you rather sleep with?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Your ass may be flabby but she still loves it. She gave you five children.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was almost six. A few months ago she was pregnant again. We fought over it. I wanted it and she said it was her body. I went with her to the clinic but she changed her mind at the last minute.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What happened?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We lost the baby and right after I got.

He makes scissors with his fingers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't want to have her go through another pregnancy. It wasn't fair to her. It is her body.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And your finances. You already have your hands full.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I would find the money. Every life is sacred. That's what you taught me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Six children!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Every child has a right to live.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I bet you can't wait till they can eat adult food.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Baby food isn't bad. I ate it for a month. I like the apple sauce and the peas. Just avoid the carrots. They won't even touch it. I've learned to duck before they spit it at me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You've done a fine job with all of them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Even Andrew?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Even Andrew. Don't be too rough on him. He's a good boy. When will you tell him the truth? It's time he knew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Absolutely not. I don't trust him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I told him about you and now you're here. If he knew about May's father, he'd contact Vietnam. I won't have him hurt his mother.

Mayling comes out and listens.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I know you love her but your son needs to know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He doesn't need to know his other grandfather sold his daughter for a supply of rice. His mother almost became a prostitute and her father didn't even care. A son should never know that about his mother.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He should know the truth.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I disagree.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I agree with your father.

Frank looks up at Mayling. She come to Gunther and takes the baby and continues feeding.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You have one flaw that drives me crazy. You're too protective. Your children have to grow up. Boys will come to the door and you will NOT hit them with a baseball bat. Your children will marry. They will have sex lives and they will have children, just as you did.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How can you say that? They're your children too?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who will be adults soon. Andrew will finish high school in three years and then he'll go to college. He WILL meet girls and become a man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Let him grow up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are we arguing?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Damn right, we are. We are telling him tonight. I'm tired of being in the shadows. You start and I'll finish.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And what if he finds your father? Then what?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He can't if I don't give him a name and address. Besides, I don't know if he's still alive.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about your brothers and sisters? Don't you want to know what happened to them?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He probably sold them too. My father is not like you. I just hope they were as lucky as I was, even if you do have a flabby ass. I love you, Frank. I will till I die. I also love Andrew and I want him to know the truth. Do I make myself clear?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Perfectly. You love my ass too?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Especially your ass. The babies are finished. We'll bring them upstairs and the two of us will meet him on the back steps.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Three. I'm part of this too.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, you are, Gunther. You can get Andrew. Let's go, Frank.

The two walk off speaking as they go.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're wrong about this.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, yeah. Move it, flabby.

She rubs his rump. Gunther shakes his head and smiles.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Now that's what I call a real woman. Alice, she'd make you proud.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

EXT. BACK STEPS. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Gunther and Andrew are sitting. Frank and Mayling come out. Frank sits by Andrew while Mayling stands. Andrew looks up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Now what did I do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We thought we would talk.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

All of you? Now I know I'm screwed.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your grandfather and mother feel you should know the truth. I disagree.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Truth about what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The fight I had with my father. You heard part of it in court. It involved the letter.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Major Ryan?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's one Ryan I didn't want to save. He sent the letter before I left Nam.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And I believed every word. I never even listened to your father.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There was alot more to that letter. I was a pretty active guy then.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It sounds like you were having fun.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was. Girls can be alot of fun.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Especially those kinds.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How do you know?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know about sex, dad. I have four sisters. That's your fault.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You do know all women deserve respect. Even a paying kind is still a lady.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I know. I also know that NO is NO. We've had that talk before. You were lucky. They never said NO.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was more than that, son. I was screwed up. I didn't know what I was doing. Sex is very nice, but it's nicer with that special someone you love.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Like mom?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Exactly.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I already know that. Why did you kick me out today?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There was one girl in particular.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Should mom hear this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. This girl's father had a farm outside our camp. She was very pretty and only fifteen. Her father needed money, so he sold her to a local pimp. The man brought her into the bar I was in. I was drunk. I don't know why I bought her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

For sex?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is there another reason? I didn't need a monopoly partner. When we were alone, I found out I couldn't do it. I gave her money and sent her to a local convent and never saw her again. I spent the night, broke curfew and came home the next day. Everyone in the bar believed I hurt her. I believed it. I was so drunk I couldn't remember. I didn't find out till years later what really happened.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I met her ten years later and she told me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where is she now?

Mayling and Frank change places. Andrew is confused.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That girl was me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My dad wasn't like yours. He may be over-protective but he loves you. I'll tell you the details of how we met later. Point is, we did. And you are here as proof.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Do you hate your father?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, and I don't ever want to see him again. I miss my brothers and sisters and I don't know where they are. But, I am NOT going to try and find them because it would involve finding him. You helped your dad find his and now he knows the truth. I don't want that kind of help. Do I make myself clear?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, ma'am.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father rejected me after he read that letter and I was too drunk to tell him the truth because I didn't know it myself.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Where's the letter now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Gone. It's over thirty years ago.

Gunther pulls it out from his pocket.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's not gone. I kept it. I don't know why? Because of this, we lost over thirty years. Now I can do what I always wanted to do.

He gives Andrew the letter.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Tear it up for me. Make it little pieces.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then what?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Let it blow away.

Andrew hands it to Frank.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You start first, dad.

Frank does and gives it to Mayling, who gives it to Andrew, who gives it to Gunther. He lets the breeze blow it away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now that that's over, we still have that long chat. Andrew, your room. Two minutes.

Andrew goes inside. Frank starts to leave.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Go easy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's my son, dad. Please don't tell me what to do.

Frank leaves. Mayling starts to cry. Gunther puts his arm around her shoulders.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He won't be rough on him, dear.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's not like that. I just wish my father loved me like that.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Will an adopted father do?

He holds her as she cries.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING. NEXT DAY

Gunther wakes up as Andrew comes down the stairs. Andrew is very sleepy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey gramps. How did you sleep?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I didn't.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Me either. Dad got horny again. I have the next room.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Tell me about it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How do you know?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

His bedroom's above the living room. That boy loves his wife.

Frank and Mayling come down, followed by the girls.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Morning, dad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Morning.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What do you want for breakfast, Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No eggs or bacon. I have high cholesterol.

Andrew turns on the radio to an oldies station. Frank starts tapping his toes to a fast song. He grabs Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank? What's gotten into you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dance with me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What about breakfast?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dance with me woman.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Dance with the boy, Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

She dances with him as Andrew grabs his guitar and plays along. Gunther grabs the girl's hands and slowly dances with them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Right on, dad.

Gunther and the girls stop to watch Frank twirling Mayling across the room. They are both laughing. The song ends with everyone laughing. Frank starts coughing and can't stop. He puts his hands over his mouth.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you okay, son?

He still persists coughing and sees blood on his hands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Excuse me.

He goes to the second bathroom.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Does he always bleed?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's better than he was.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's trying to come back but it's taking time. He almost died.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He did die.

Frank comes back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry about that. I'll be fine. Go make breakfast, honey.

She leaves. Andrew follows her.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Does this always happen?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not alot. I just have to be careful.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What time do you have to be in court?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ten. He's still not finished with me. I don't know what more he can ask. He's already destroyed my privacy.

The phone rings. Andrew comes in carrying it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

For you dad, some lawyer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking phone)

Hello?...Yeah...Why?...Thank you.

He gives the phone back to Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's changed his mind. No more questions. What's left of my privacy is safe. I don't get it. What happened?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Divine intervention. Let's eat.

They all go into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. COURT ROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

Everyone who should be there is seated, except Detective Taylor who has left. Frank sits by Zek and Gunther. Andrew walks in and sits by Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What are you doing here? It's a school day.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's a holiday, some teacher thing, honest. It's either here of baby sitting. I'd rather be here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Absolutely not!

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Let the boy stay. He might learn something.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's learned enough, dad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Let him stay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why am I always being out-voted?

JUDGE ADAMSON comes in and everyone stands. The BAYLIFF stands.

BAYLIFF

Hear ye! Hear ye! The court of Judge Adamson is now in session. Please be seated.

They all do.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Members of the jury, have you arrived at a verdict?

JUROR

(standing)

We have your honor.

The bailiff walks over, gets the result from the JUROR and brings it back to the Judge. He opens it and returns it to the bailiff.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Will the defendants will rise?

FRIC and FRAC, along with a THIRD MAN, their boss, rise. Counsel also rises.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Please read the verdict.

JUROR

On the charge of attempted murder in the first degree, we find Wilbur Heck guilty. On the charge of attempted murder in the first degree, we find the defendant George Pollock guilty. On the charge of conspiracy to murder in the first degree, we find John Wood guilty.

JUDGE ADAMSON

You may sit down. Thank you for your assistance.

(to court)

Before I pass judgment, I have something to say. For the past week, I have heard disturbing stories about intentional violence against men and women who couldn't defend themselves. These alcoholics are society's forgotten people. We see them everyday and we avoid them.

Yet, we think nothing of having a drink after work. It's accepted as normal. The only time it becomes a problem is when a respected member of society gets behind the wheel and kills someone.

Alcoholics are found in every level of society. Most never make it to Hubbard Street. They get help and few people know. I'm about to say something I've wanted to say for five days. My name is Judge Adamson. I am a circuit court judge and I am an alcoholic.

The Attorney for the defense didn't succeed in destroying the victim's testimony. He showed an ignorance about human nature. Given half a chance, every alcoholic has it in him to stop. Mr. Hockenberry has proven he is such a man.

I am ashamed for what has happened to him and his privacy. Mr. Hockenberry, please accept this courts apology. The latter part of your testimony has already been stricken from this trial's formal transcript. Before I declare my punishment, I welcome you to address the court if you wish.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

I do.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Please come to the podium.

Franks walks up to the podium with a prepared speech and a picture. He puts the speech down and hands the picture to the bailiff. The bailiff takes it and gives it to the Judge and then the jury and then gives it back to Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have been holding this picture ever since this trial began. The man in the picture was Arthur Wilkes. He was an English teacher and head of the drama department in his school. He was also the man who was killed in the alley by the original three boys.

At his funeral, his sister and I had a long talk. Arthur was a church-going man. He and his family, also pictured, always volunteered for church and school activities. He directed the school play, and his wife even made the costumes if needed.

One night, after rehearsal, his family was driving home and a drunk driver hit the van they were in and caused it to turn over. It blew up. In five minutes, Arthur lost his whole life.

As a result, his work suffered. He began drinking heavily. He lost his job and eventually his home. Family tried to help but couldn't. Even his priest, a family friend, tried and failed. He then found Hubbard Street.

Frank turns to a new page.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The one time I was in his room at the local flophouse, I saw a book on the table. He guarded it with his life. Everything else in the room was a mess, but that book was in pristine shape. He let me see it. It was "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare." It was then I knew how to reach him. And for awhile, I was getting through. We played school. He was the teacher and I was the student. And then one day, he took a walk and met three boys. Two boys beat him to death while one ran, and not for help. That boy was my son. I am not proud of that and neither is he.

Andrew hangs his head and Gunther holds him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Arthur was just another empty face. He was a victim of a sick practice, one of which I was also a victim, many times. Those beatings leave not only mental scars, but physical ones. I am very self-conscious of my body now. In summer, I am mostly covered because those scars are still visible.

This trial has become a celebrity event because I am called the Hubbard Street Angel. The real reason has been lost. It has nothing to do with my life. I'm only secondary. The real reason is this SICK practice of beating up defenseless innocent forgotten people, like Arthur.

Your honor, members of the court, you ask how I feel about the verdict. I don't know yet. As for the two men who tried to kill me, I forgive them. They didn't know what they were doing and why. As for their employer, I don't forgive him.

Franks stares him straight in the face.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Instead, I feel sorry for him for he failed. He failed as a parent to instill the sanctity of life into his son. I only hope in my son's case, I succeeded. Mr. Wood will not receive the true punishment he deserves in this court or any other. He will be judged by the highest judge of all, God, as we all will in the end.

I have not been a saint and my eternal report card probably has so many demerits, God will need a couple of days just to read the charges. I have tried very hard to fix it. I don't know what my real reason for becoming a crusader is. I don't know if I do it for God or for me. These past few months, that's all I've been thinking of. All I know is that for some reason, God chose to save me.

Today when I go home, I know I will see my loving family. The first thing I'm going to do is hug them and never let go.

(pause)

I only wish Arthur was given the same chance. Thank you.

Frank sits down. Everyone, including the Judge is stunned. Frank sits motionless.

JUDGE ADAMSON

Very well said, Mr. Hockenberry. You've left me and this court speechless. I will render my decision tomorrow. In reference to Shakespeare, I'm reminded of Portia's speech in "The Merchant of Venice." It starts:

"The quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth like gentle rain from heaven, upon the place beneath. It blesses who that gives and who that takes."

God bless you, Mr. Hockenberry, for you are a merciful man. This world needs more men like you. Court dismissed till tomorrow at ten when sentencing will be rendered.

The Judge leaves and people start leaving. The group just stare at Frank who is motionless.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's over, son. Let's go home.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is it? It's over for Arthur. He and his family are with God. But is it over for us, for me? You guys go ahead. I need to be alone for a few minutes.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Sure, son. We'll meet you in the hall.

All leave and go to the door. They look at Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

Is he alright?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. You know him better than I do.

ZEK ANDERSON

Maybe I should call Jenny.

(looks back at Frank)

What would Freud do now?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's get laid.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew!

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He has a point.

ZEK ANDERSON

Gunther!

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The best medicine for him right now is his wife, and not for the reason Andrew suggested.

(under his breath)

Though there's nothing wrong with that.

ZEK ANDERSON

Gunther!

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She is better than any tranquilizer. She calms him down. One night with her, alone, is EXACTLY what he needs.

ZEK ANDERSON

I could take the kids. Andrew, do you and your sisters have sleeping bags? I don't have enough bedrooms.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, in the attic. What do you have planned, grandpa?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Let's make this an evening he'll never forget. Andrew, tell your mother to get her finest dress and pretty herself up, as if she has to try. Find your father's best suit. A couple candles, some music - Sinatra. Does your father have Sinatra?

ZEK ANDERSON

I do and I know what you're planning. It will work. What about food?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I haven't seen your kitchen so I don't know what you have. We'll have to buy all the supplies.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who's gonna cook?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Did your father ever tell you what my job was in Germany?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He never even told me about you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was a chef.

ZEK ANDERSON

You can't do it alone, your hip.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The girls will do most of the work.

ZEK ANDERSON

How much time do you need?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

At least three hours.

Tess appears.

TESS - ANGEL

You have two.

They turn and see her.

ZEK ANDERSON

Tess?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

How did you get here?

TESS - ANGEL

Cut to the punch. You know what I am, Gunther.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're an angel?

TESS - ANGEL

Skip that part. You get everything started and let me and God do the rest.

ZEK ANDERSON

How?

TESS - ANGEL

Right now he's putting an idea into his head, and this time, he'll listen. I and an industrious squirrel will keep him busy.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The park?

TESS - ANGEL

Two hours, gentlemen. He's coming.

Frank walks up to them. Tess disappears.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, can you drive them home? I need some time alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

Sure, Frank.

Frank walks away.

ZEK ANDERSON

(to Gunther)

There's a market by my house. I'll drop you off, get my Sinatra and pick you up.

(to Andrew)

You, get your mother.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Right.

Andrew runs out as Zek and Gunther go in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. PARK. MORNING. -- LATER

Frank is sitting on a bench, alone. He is staring into space. He sees his usual squirrel walk up to him and start to beg.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry, I can't help you. The hot dog man isn't here today.

The squirrel starts performing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have no bread. Maybe tomorrow.

The squirrel starts dancing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're really showing off. I'm sorry. I have nothing.

Tess appears with a hot dog bun and puts it in his face.

TESS - ANGEL

The Lord will provide.

Frank turns. He is not pleased.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are you visible? I won't be talking to myself?

TESS - ANGEL

I am visible. Now do you want this bun or not? Your little friend is doing Swan Lake.

Franks takes it and starts feeding the squirrel.

TESS - ANGEL

That was a fine speech you said in there. Arthur was very pleased.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How is he?

TESS - ANGEL

He and his family are sitting by God. He wants to thank you for caring. He feels love again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm glad. Why are you here?

TESS - ANGEL

To deliver a message.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please don't. I've heard it. That's all you and Andrew talk about. I'm not in the mood.

TESS - ANGEL

That wasn't the message, though it is included.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What is your message?

TESS - ANGEL

God misses you. You haven't spoken to him in a long time.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's very busy. Why does he need to hear me?

TESS - ANGEL

You're his child.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm the child of Gunther and Alice Hockenberry, not his.

TESS - ANGEL

You were HIS child first, and when the time comes, you WILL be his child last. He misses hearing your voice, but especially your heart.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What does he want from me? I'm a good man. I work hard. I've tried to raise my children correctly. What more does he want?

TESS - ANGEL

He wants your love.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You mean blind obedience.

TESS - ANGEL

Why have you stopped talking to him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have nothing more to say.

TESS - ANGEL

What about your questions? Where are they?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He never answered the, so I stopped asking.

The squirrel runs up a tree. Frank and Tess see.

TESS - ANGEL

Looks like he's full.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Of bread.

TESS - ANGEL

God's love, Frank. You know maybe he didn't answer your questions because you asked the wrong ones?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What should I have asked?

TESS - ANGEL

Why God let you live?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You sound like Sam the hot dog man.

TESS - ANGEL

We are all taught the same thing. There's been many times Sam has helped me out.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's a---? Why can't I ever meet real people?

TESS - ANGEL

We are everywhere. And right now this one is thirsty. How about you get us a couple lemonades from that stand?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can't you dream it up?

TESS - ANGEL

We don't carry money. This one's on you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll be back.

The squirrel comes down and looks at Tess who smiles.

TESS - ANGEL

You done good, baby. You can go home now.

The squirrel leaves as Frank returns with the drinks.

TESS - ANGEL

Have you thought about what I said?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

About what?

TESS - ANGEL

The correct question. Why do you think God let you live?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have no idea.

TESS - ANGEL

Answer me this. What has changed recently?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I found my dad. Is that why he let me live?

TESS - ANGEL

Sometimes humans are so dense. The answer is right in front of you. Of course it is­! He wanted to see the two of you together.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did he have to almost kill me to do it?

TESS - ANGEL

He had nothing to do with that. That was free will. Don't go blaming him for something manmade.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How else would I have found out?

TESS - ANGEL

He would find a way. Your attack only speeded up the process. He'd have someone else to help.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He used Andrew?

TESS - ANGEL

And a child shall lead. You punished him for doing God's will. You owe that boy an apology.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How do you do it? You know just how to make a person feel guilty.

TESS - ANGEL

It's my job.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, I better go hone and apologize. See you, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

Not so fast.

(gives him empty cup)

I want another lemonade.

Franks shakes his head and walks away.

TESS - ANGEL

(looking up)

I'll stall as long as I can, Father. Just keep me thirsty.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING. -- LATER

The door opens and Frank enters. He hears Sinatra playing. He goes into the living room and sees a table with two lit candles.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What the---?

Zek comes out in a suit and approaches him.

ZEK ANDERSON

Good evening and welcome to Chez Gunther's. Your table is waiting.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My table? Zek, what's going on here?

ZEK ANDERSON

We regret to say that Chez Gunther does have a dress code.

(brings suit)

We ask you put this on or you cannot be seated.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking suit)

Alright, I'll play along.

(walks away)

You've flipped.

He goes into the second bathroom and returns in the suit. He starts to sit down when Zek gives him a tie.

ZEK ANDERSON

Ties are required.

Frank takes the tie and shakes his head while putting it on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May I sit down now?

ZEK ANDERSON

Not quite. Your date hasn't arrived yet.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My date? I'm married, Zek.

Mayling comes down the stairs. She is beautiful in dress and make-up. Frank sees her and his jaw drops.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(walking to him)

Hello, Frank.

She goes to the table. He pulls out her chair and she sits down. He sits across from her. He is in shock. Andrew comes out in his Sunday best. He is carrying a menu and has a towel on his arm.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Good evening and welcome to Chez Gunther. My name is Andrew and I will be your waiter. We regret to say our menu will be limited but we're sure you will enjoy it. Your chef for tonight is Gunther Hockenberry. He will be assisted by Miss Lotus and Miss Blossom Hockenberry. I'll be right out with your drinks.

Andrew leaves. Frank turns to Mayling.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who's idea was this?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

All of us.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to say.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Just enjoy it.

Andrew comes out with a bottle of wine while Lotus brings a bottle of gingerale. He precedes to open the wine and pour a glass for Mayling, while Lotus does it for Frank.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll be right out with the salads.

Frank is speechless. Mayling raises her glass. He raises his.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You do the toast.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

To my beautiful wife.

A tear runs down his cheek. Mayling takes his hand. Andrew comes in with the salads and puts them on the table.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Enjoy.

Andrew goes back into the kitchen. The dinner goes on with everyone playing their selected roles. Zek goes over to the CD player and raises the volume. He walks over to Frank.

ZEK ANDERSON

It is customary for our couples to dance after dinner.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Mayling)

May I have this dance?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, you may.

He goes over and pulls out her chair, takes her hand and they go to a vacant area of the living room. He holds her tighter and they dance. Everyone watches from the kitchen door.

ZEK ANDERSON

Alright kids. Five minutes. Get your bags and sisters and meet me in the car. Gunther, is the kitchen clean?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Everything is done.

ZEK ANDERSON

Let's go quietly.

They try to pass silently till Frank sees them all leave. He grabs Zek's arm.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going with my kids?

ZEK ANDERSON

They're staying with me tonight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tomorrow's a school day.

ZEK ANDERSON

They have their books and a change of clothes. Don't worry. You'll see them tomorrow afternoon.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You can't leave me alone.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't call a beautiful woman being alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What will I do?

Zek looks at Mayling and smiles.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm sure you can think of something. Goodnight, Frank.

Zek leaves. Frank stands at the door and looks around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It seems weird to see this house so empty. I don't know what to do next.

Mayling walks up the stairs a few steps. She raises her hand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I do, husband.

There is a moment of silence. He walks up to the stairs and kisses her hand and looks up at her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You are so beautiful.

He goes to the next step.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I love you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then come upstairs and show me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, I have a favor to ask of you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Just name it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know how long my father is staying. He has a home of his own. When he leaves, I'd like to drive him back and spend a few days with him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Take all the time you need.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are you sure? The kids are a handful.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll manage.

He bends down and kisses her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You are the only angel I believe in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Let's go, flabby.

They go upstairs hand-in-hand.

FADE OUT:


End file.
